It's a Love Story
by XxXxXAustinxAllyXxXxX
Summary: Austin, Ally and Spencer having spent the summer holidays together are now a family tighter than ever. What happens when they finally have to go back to school. The risk of being judged if anyone finds out about their child. Now, we haven't all forgotten about a promise a certain brunette made to Ally. "You'll pay..." SEQUEL TO GOOD GIRL. Better than it sounds.


**Hi! Hallo! Bonjour! Ciao! Hola! IM BACKKKKK! I haven't been able to post this sequel, that I'm sure you've all been waiting so long to read, because I've had huge writers block :( Haha I'm kidding, like any of you would be waiting to read my story. xD**

 **Well. I'm gonna shut up being a bad comedian and let you read!**

 **BUT ONE MORE THING! There is a new addition to the family, I wonder who it is! You'll find out in like ten seconds ha!**

 **#futureforensicscientist**

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

"Spencer! You don't eat that. That's called a cat. Don't go sinking your teeth into him." Austin warns him making me chuckle.

I walk over to where Spencer is and pick up our three year old.

"I don't think Alfie would appreciate you eating him." I giggle booping his nose.

"But he looks tasty." He frowns cuddling into me more.

Of course! Everything that little boy gets his hands on looks tasty!

"Well, how about you get mommy to cook you and I some pancakes. Eh? What about that Spence?" Austin says taking him from my arms. Spencer's eyes light up at the mention of his favourite food.

"With pickles?" He says hopefully. Throwing in a quivering lip. He knows that always persuades us.

"Of course buddy." Austin says smiling and placing our kiddo back down onto the floor to play with Alfie, the new member of the Moon/Dawson family.

"Did mommy ever agree to cooking pancakes." I smirk raising an eyebrow and placing a hand on my hip. Trish taught me how to be ' _sasseyy_ ,' as she calls it. I just call it the ' _Trishkabob move_.'

"Yeah. Yesterday morning I said 'can you bake me some pancakes babe?' And you were like, 'sure'." I playfully glare at him as he chuckles and pulls me into a hug.

"I would make them, but I don't make them like you do. You don't want to disappoint our little guy do you." He whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

I sigh and nod knowing he has persuaded me, yet again. He grins sheepishly and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

"Get a room." I hear a little voice from behind us. My eyes widen as I realise what he said. Oh god. He's going to start asking questions and then we will have to give him, _the talk_. I think Austin has the same thoughts as his face has gone a pale white, as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Baby. Where did you pick that up from. It wasn't Aunty Trish was it because I swear I will kill her." I clench my jaw.

"No it wasn't Trishkabob." He says causing me to stifle a giggle. "I heard my friend Annie say it. Her mommy and daddy were kissing and she said 'get a room.' So now I say it." He says proudly. Thank god. He doesn't get what it all means/leads up to.

"Well don't say it okay li'l guy." Austin whispers holding his fist out for a 'bro fist,' with his son. How adorable does he get.

"Okay dada." He giggles, punching his fist against my boyfriends.

I leave Austin, Spencer and Alfie in the living room, and move to the kitchen.

So now I have to make a mean bunch of pancakes with pickles. Fun!

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

"I can't believe we start our last year of school again tomorrow." Austin whines falling back into the couch as I snuggle into him.

"It'll be fun babe. Just think, you have to get through five lessons, and then back to Spencer." I whisper kissing his cheek, and running soothing circles onto his back.

"That's another thing, I don't want to leave the little guy. We had a week of school left when you came back from the hospital, and I struggled not being with him then, but now, not seeing him all the time. I don't think I'll last. We had six long weeks with him and now I'm scared to go back to school. To go back to the life I had before. I don't want to, to be honest." He sighs opening his arms for me to cuddle with him.

"Everything will be fine sweetie. Spencer will be starting nursery too, don't forget. I'm sure he's just as nervous as you. If not more!" I kiss a random part of his stomach, that my head is renting on.

"How will people react when they find out about Spencer?! What about Cassidy and Dallas!? I don't think I can go back and see them again. Wha-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"You worry too much. Everything will be fine. We'll just see how things pan out. Don't go berserk on me." I sigh, making him chuckle.

"That was a nice way to tell me to shut up." He blushes making me coo at how cute he is.

"Wait a minute did you just ignore me." I frown, furrowing my eyebrows as he grins at me.

"Yup." He chuckles popping the 'p'.

"Come on let's sleep or we'll be tired for school tomorrow." I say kissing him and walking up the stairs where I am engulfed in a deep slumber.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

 **This is the fifth time I have had to rewrite this because fanfiction is being a big arse. .-.**

 **Anyway, this is more of a filler chapter, so it is a bit boring. Don't worry there will be a lot more drama later on.**

 **I didn't proof read this, so there is a chance there may be mistakes. if you find any, tell me in a review and I'll change it for you!**

 **Could we get 3+ reviews before I next post? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?**

 **Remember, Follow and Favourite and Review!**

 **~Beth.**


End file.
